Setiaku
by Mega Melly
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Namun menginjak setahun hubungan mereka, tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah. Ia tidak pernah lagi bersikap romantis pada Sakura, membuat Sakura bingung sekaligus sedih. Hingga Naruto sahabat Sakura yang sudah lama mencintai Sakura, datang untuk menghiburnya. NaruSaku - SasuSaku


Hai semua…

Ini Fanfic pertama aku di fandom Naruto. Jadi salam kenal semua..

Semoga pada suka sama fanfic amatir buatan aku, masih banyak kesalahan jadi mohon dukungannya readers dan author-senpai semua…

Langsung aja…

Silahkan dibaca….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort – Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku – SasuSaku**

 **Warning : AU – OOC – typo (s) – Bahasa Kurang Baku – EYD berantakan – Author-nya masih belajar – No Pairing – P.O.V berubah-ubah.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **...#...#...**

 **.**

 **..**

Seorang gadis sedang berlari di sebuah koridor sekolah. Dari wajahnya terpancar aura kebahagiaan. Ia terus tersenyum, entah apa yang sudah membuatnya demikian. Yang pasti, itu sanggup membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih yang terdapat gambar hati yang manis diatasnya. Sepertinya ia akan memberikan kotak itu kepada seseorang yang _special_ baginya.

Sakura atau lebih lengkapnya Haruno Sakura merupakan seorang gadis manis yang baik hati. Ia gadis apa adanya dan sedikit tomboy, terbukti dengan ia yang pandai dalam beladiri karate. Ia memiliki dua orang sahabat yang selalu setia disampingnya. Tenten dan Yamanaka Ino merupakan nama sahabat Sakura yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia juga memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tampan yang juga merupakan _captain_ tim Volly di Konoha High School. Ia juga seorang siswa yang sangat populer di sekolah ini.

Saat ini Sakura sedang bahagia, karena hari ini adalah hari tepat satu tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin menemui Sasuke yang sedang bermain Volly di lapangan. Ia ingin memberi selamat atas hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama satu tahun dan juga memberikan sebuah kado kecil untuknya yaitu sebuah cake coklat berbentuk hati yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah.

Akhirnya ia pun sampai di lapangan, terlihat Sasuke tengah beristirahat di sudut lapangan dengan teman-temannya yaitu Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru. Sakura pun bergegas menghampiri sang kekasih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Pagi semua," sapa Sakura ramah ketika telah berada di dekat Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Eh Sakura, pagi juga," balas Kiba sambil tersenyum ramah. Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam tak merespon apapun.

"Ayo duduk Sakura!" seru Kiba mempersilahkan. Sakura pun menuruti perkataan Kiba, ia duduk tepat berada di depan Sasuke.

"Kamu bawa apa Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Sakura.

"Ini untuk pacar aku, Sasuke," jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Cieee…ehem..ehem.." goda Kiba dan Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Apaan sih kalian berdua," kesal Sasuke yang terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kamu gak lupakan sayang kalo sekarang hari apa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Nada bicaranya terkesal dingin dan cuek.

"Masa kamu lupa sih, hari ini kan tepat satu tahun kita pacaran," tutur Sakura mengingatkan, terlihat wajahnya yang kecewa karena ternyata Sasuke tidak mengingat hari yang menurutnya sangat penting itu.

"Owh," balas Sasuke singkat. Ia tetap cuek dan dingin. Tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah melupakan hari jadian mereka.

"Kok reaksi kamu cuma gitu doank?" tanya Sakura dengan sangat kecewa.

"Terus harus gimana? Aku harus lari-lari keliling sekolah sambil bilang kalo hari ini tepat satu tahun kita pacaran, biar semua yang ada di sekolah ini tau kalo kita udah pacaran selama satu tahun, gitu?" tutur Sasuke sarkastik yang membuat Sakura sedih.

Teman-teman Sasuke hanya bisa saling pandang mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Entah mengapa sikap Sasuke belakangan ini berubah, ia selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek pada Sakura, padahal dulu ia selalu bersikap manis dan romantis pada Sakura. Namun, Sakura selalu bersabar menghadapi sikap kekasihnya itu, walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia bingung akan perubahan sikap sang kekasih.

"Ya udah gak papa kalo kamu gak inget, yang penting kamu udah tau kalo hari ini tepat satu tahun kita pacaran. Oh ya, aku bawain sesuatu untuk kamu, kamu pasti suka, nih!" tutur Sakura seraya memberikan kotak yang dibawanya tadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengambil kotak itu kemudian membukanya. Namun ia kembali menutupnya dan memberikannya pada Shikamaru dan Kiba yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ini buat kalian berdua," ucapnya singkat seraya memberikan kotak itu pada kedua temannya. Sakura yang melihat kejadian di depannya tersebut menjadi bingung.

"Serius nih?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Iya, bawel banget sih kalian, mau gak?" tutur Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Ya mau, tapi bener gak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Kiba pada Sakura yang terlihat masih bingung.

"Gak papa, dia sudah memberikannya padaku, syukur-syukur tidak dibuang," ujar Sasuke santai. Namun perkataannya sanggup membuat Sakura terkejut, "sudahlah, kalian makan saja, aku ke kelas dulu," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu," teriak Sakura namun Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia pun berlari menyusul Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun tunggu! Hosh..hosh.." ucap Sakura terengah-engah karena berlari ketika ia telah berhasil mengejar Sasuke dan kini tengah berada di depannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kenapa kamu kasih cake itu sama mereka?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih dengan nada sinis.

"Aku bikin cake itu buat kamu, sebagai tanda _First Anniversary_ kita," tutur Sakura sedih.

"Tapi cake itu sudah kau berikan padaku kan? Terserah aku mau aku apakan, mau aku buang kek, mau aku kasih kek, terserah aku," balas Sasuke sinis.

"Tapi aku buat cake itu susah payah, aku pengen kamu yang makan cake itu," ujar Sakura kembali dengan perasaan sedih.

"Kau tidak ikhlas memberikan cake itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada membentak.

"Aku ikhlas kok," jawab Sakura dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau ikhlas seharusnya kau juga ikhlas jika cake itu aku berikan pada temen-temenku, toh yang penting di makan, daripada kubuang. Lagipula sama saja, mau aku atau mereka yang makan, mereka temen-temenku," tutur Sasuke santai.

"Tapi…" ucap Sakura yang terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku capek berdebat denganmu. Dengar ya aku paling tidak suka pada perempuan yang cerewet, apalagi soal yang tidak penting seperti ini," bantak Sasuke yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini telah menangis.

 **..**

 **..**

 **...###TO_BE_CONTINUE###...**

 **..**

 **..**

Maaf kalo jelek. Aku baru di dunia fanfiction. Jadi aku bener-bener minta dukungannya…

KRITIK DAN SARAN sangat dibutuhkan…

Makasih udah mau baca

Sampai jumpa…


End file.
